Mason Lena Jesse and Zenet love
by mangafa
Summary: Mason and Jesse married Zenet and Lena and in the end Zenet and Lena will become pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Years has passed in Gundalia as Ren Mason Jesse Zena and Lena were all grown ups now. One day Jesse and Mason decided to propose to Lena and Zenet.

Jesse and Mason first went to the Gundalian castle to ask Nurzak something as they entered the room where Nurzak was,''Greetings Jesse and Mason.''Emperor Nurzak greeted. Both Jesse and Mason also greeted him,''You too Emperor Nurzak.''Both Jesse and Mason replied.

''Emperor Nurzak Mason and I want to ask you something!''Jesse said,''What do you want to ask me then?''Emperor Nurzak asked. Jesse and Mason smiled, ''Well we want you to act as the priest of our wedding!''Both Jesse and Mason replied.

Emperor Nurzak smiled,''That sound good to me, and who are the two lucky girls you want to marry?''Nurzak asked and Mason and Jesse smiled,''Lena and Zenet of course!''Jesse and Mason both said in unison.

''On wich day you want to marry?''Nurzak asked,''Well we thought to to marry tomorrow.''Jesse ansered,''Very well then I will prepare the wedding tomorrow.''Nurzak said and both Jesse and Mason are grateful to him. ''Thanks Master Nurzak.''Mason said. Then Jesse and Mason made their way to Zenet's house.

At Zenet's house.

Lena came by Zenet as she wanted to talk her.''Zenet do you have the feeling that today something special will happen?''Lena asked as Zenet knows what Lena means by that,''I have the same feeling too Lena.''Zenet answered.

Then there was suddenly a knock on the door as Lena and Zenet went both to the door, as Zenet opened the door to see Jesse and Mason and they were holding flowers and they had a small boxes in their hands. Jesse kneels down to her and he took her hand,''My dear Zenet do you want to marry me?''Jesse asked and he kissed her hand.

Zenet blushed and she had tears of joy in her eyes,''Oh Jesse of course I want to marry you!''Zenet said with joy. Then it was Mason's turn to propose to Lena,''Dear Lena do you want to marry me?''Mason asked in a gentle tone.

Lena's eyes glittered,''Oh Mason I thought you never asked.''Lena replied as Jesse and Mason put the engagement rings on Lena's and Zenet's finger.

Both Zenet and Lena are so happy that Mason and Jesse proposed to them as Jesse held Zenet's hand, and Mason held Lena's hand. And the two couples went outside to go for a date together to spend with their future wifes.

Jesse and Zenet were now alone as Zenet was looking at at Jesse as she had something for him,''Jesse I have something made for you.''Zenet said while blushing. And Jesse walked up to her and smiled,''What is it?''Jesse asked.

Zenet handed him a bag as Jesse looked inside of it.''Wow its a green outfit with a wonderful hat, and I am really glad that you made it for me.''Jesse said in a gentle tone.

''I am glad that you like it.''Zenet said while blushing and Jesse walked up to her and he embraced her,and placed his hand on her face,''Thanks Zenet for this outfit.''Jesse said as he looked at her eyes. Zenet's heart beats so fast as by the look of his eyes.

Then Jesse leaned in to kiss her on her lips so passionately and he wrapped his arms around her,Zenet blushed as she did the same kissing him back and then both they enjoyed their first kiss together.

Then Jesse broke the kiss as Plitheon floated to Zenet,''Do you know Zenet that you and Jesse are going to marry tomorrow.''Plitheon said as Jesse looked at him,''Plitheon it was a surprise and now you have blown it.''Jesse replied.

Zenet then smiled about that and Jesse saw the beautiful smile on her face,''It doesn't matter that it was a surprise,and I am just glad to hear it.''Zenet said in a sweet tone. As Jesse looked at her.''You're right my dear Zenet.''Jesse replied.

Jesse then hugs her close to him,''How about that I treat you a dinner?''Jesse asked.''That's sound so romantic.''Zenet answered.

At the park..

Mason and Lena were sitting together on a bench as Lena looked at Mason as he noticed that she was looking at him,and he smiled at her,''Lena I have something to tell you.''Mason said and Lena looked at him lovely,''What do you want to tell me then?''Lena asked. Then Mason put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Lena started to blush,''Tomorrow you and I will marry as Jesse, and I asked Master Nurzak to prepare our wedding and of Jesse and Zenet's.''Mason answered while holding her close to him, and Lena blushed as she heard this,''Oh Mason that sounds so lovely.''Lena said.

Mason placed his hand on Lena's face and pulled her face to his and he closed his eyes to kiss her and Lena blushed and she also closed her eyes,and so they pressed their lips together, and during their kiss they both wrapped their arms around each other.

Then Ren was also in the park as he was taking a walk, and he sees that Mason was kissing Lena passionately on the lips.

Both Mason and Lena broke the kiss as their lips seperated from each other, as Mason and Lena looked at each other lovely.''Mason I can't wait till tomorrow!''Lena said while hugging Mason.

''I can't wait either Lena.''Mason said as he hugged her close to him. Avior and Phosphos watched the whole romantic moment between Mason and Lena. ''Mason and Lena are such a great couple together.''Avior thought.

Ren heard these words what Mason told Lena,''I didn't know that Mason and Lena are going to marry,as Jesse and Zenet as well.''Ren thought to himself and Linehalt was sitting on his schoulder,''It sounds great they they will marry tomorrow.''Linehalt said.

The next day..

Lena and Zenet were preparing for their wedding, as Zenet was excited to marry Jesse. And Lena had dreamed about this day to marry Mason.''Zenet do you know that I have dreamed about this day.''Lena said.

''That's was sure a wonderful dream you had Lena.''Zenet said as she saw that Lena was blushing,''You sure loves Mason so much do you Lena?''Zenet asked.

''Yes I do love him so much, and he is so strong.''Lena answered as she blushed at the thought about Mason. And Lena turned to Zenet,''What about you Zenet?''Lena asked . As Zenet also started to blush,''Well I love Jesse because he is so gentle and so handsome,and I love his poems he wrote for me.''Zenet answered.

'Lena smiled,''This is our greatest day ever to marry the ones we love so much.''Lena said.

Meanwhile..

Mason noticed the green tuxedo that Jesse was wearing,''You looks very great Jesse.''Mason said and Jesse smiled,''You know Mason this tuxedo had Zenet made this with love for me.''Jesse said.

''Zenet must love you so much that she made it for you.''Mason replied and Jesse sees that Mason was wearing a orange tuxedo,''You also looks great Mason my friend.''Jesse said and Mason smiled,''Thanks for the compliment Jesse, and I can't wait to marry my dear Lena.''Mason said. And Jesse nodded,''I also can't wait to marry my sweetheart.''Jesse said.

Then Ren came in the room as he brought the rings to them,''Here are rings you both wanted.''Ren gave Mason and Jesse the rings,''Thanks Ren for giving us the rings.''Jesse said. ''I am glad to help you two.''Ren said.

''Would you like to give us the rings as the wedding begins?''Mason asked as Ren smiled.''With pleasure my friends.''Ren answered.

In the other room..

Lena was wearing a beautiful blue wedding dress,''Lena you looks so beautiful in this beautiful dress.''Zenet said and Lena smiled,''Thanks Zenet, and you too looks so beautiful as well.''Lena replied.

As Zenet was wearing a yellow wedding dress and around her neck a yellow choker, ''Thanks Lena for the compliment. A minute later Nurzak came in the room to see if they are ready.

Lena and Zenet turned to see Nurzak,''Those two looks so beautiful.''Nurzak thought and he walked up to them.''I will escort you two to you future husbands.''Nurzak said.

Meanwhile outside the Castle...

Mason and Jesse were waiting for Lena and Zenet,as Jesse was excited how Zenet would look like in a wedding dress as he thought about that, As Plitheon then saw Nurzak escorting Lena and Zenet,''Jesse look your bride is arriving.''Plitheon said.

''She looks so beautiful in that yellow wedding dress and that yellow choker around her neck.''Jesse thought.

Mason looked at Lena,''Lena looks so pretty and so beautiful in her blue wedding dress.''Mason thought and then they finally reached to them as he held a book in his hand.

Then Nurzak starts the speech,''Today we are gathered to see these four people in holy matrimony.''Nurzak spoke the words as Mason and Lena,Jesse and Zenet looked at each other. First Nurzak turned to Jesse,''Do you Jesse Glenn take Zenet Surrow as your wedded wife to have a hold to love and cherish in sickness and health,till death parts you.''Nurzak asked.

''I do.''Jesse answered as he looked at Zenet,and Nurzak turned to Zenet,''Do you Zenet Surrow take Jesse Glenn as your wedded husband to have a hold to love and cherish in sickness and health,till death parts you?''

''I will.''Zenet said.

Nurzak then turned to Mason,''Do you take Lena Isis as your wedded wife to have a hold to love and cherish in sickness, till death parts you?''

''I do.''Mason said.

Then Nurzak lastly turned to Lena,''Do you Lena Isis take to Mason Brown as your wedded husband to have a hold to love and cherish in sickness and health,till death parts you?''

''I do.''Lena said.

Then Ren brings them the rings,''Here are the rings!''Ren brought them the rings as Zenet put the ring on Jesse's finger and Jesse put the ring on Zenet's finge, and Mason put the ring on Lena's finger as lastly Lena put the ring on Mason's finger.

''With the vows and rings exchanged I pronnounce you now husband and wife,and you may now kiss the bride!''Nurzak spoke.

Both Jesse and Mason put the veil's of Lena and Zenet's of and to kiss them, as Jesse kissed Zenet passionately and Mason also kissed Lena passionately on the lips as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

End of chaptor one.

Next chaptor will be that they go on their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

After that Jesse married Zenet and Mason married Lena as the two couples decided to go on a honeymoon to spend some time with their wedded wifes.

And Ren walked up to his friends ,''Congratulations Jesse Zenet,Mason and Lena.''Ren said. As Zenet and Lena both blushed at their husbands.''Thanks Ren.''Jesse said. ''What are you four going to do?''Ren asked.''Well Ren Zenet and I are going to live in Neathia.''Jesse answered.

Ren shook his head,''So you both have decided to live in Neathia huh?''Ren said as Zenet looked at him,''Don't worry Ren is isn't like a goodbye forever or something.''Zenet replied.

''We promise that we keep contect with you Ren.''Jesse said and then Ren turned to Mason and Lena.''So were are you two going to spend your honeymoon?''Ren asked and Lena smiled,''We're going to spend our honeymoon in Neathia as well,but we will come back here of course.''Lena explained.

Then Emperor Nurzak came to them,''What a covidence I must go to Neathia as well,because I have a meeting with Queen Serena.''Nurzak said.

The four looked at Nurzak.''So you're going to Neathia as well Master Nurzak?''Mason asked. ''You must know Mason that I and Queen Serena must talk about something important.''Nurzak answered.

Ren had a strange feeling what Emperor Nurzak and Queen Serena kind of meeting they have as he was wondering.''I wonder what Emperor Nurzak is planning?''Ren thought.

Then Nurzak and Jesse Zenet Mason and Lena headed to Nurzak's ship as Ren watched them leaving to Neathia,''Jesse and Zenet take care of yourselfs.''Ren waved to Jesse and Zenet.

In Neathia..

Queen Serena Fabia and Linus were waiting for Nurzak to show up as Fabia also want to know what her sister want to talk with Nurzak. A minuter later Emperor Nurzak Jesse Zenet and Mason and Lena arrived at the dock of Neathia.

''Greetings and no long time no see Emperor Nurzak.''Queen Serena greeted him as Nurzak smiled,''You too Queen Serena.''Nurzak greeted her back and Fabia was surprised to see Jesse Zenet Mason and Lena again. ''Hey you four long time no see, and by the way where's Ren?''Fabia asked.

Mason looked at Fabia,''Well Fabia Master Nurzak told Ren to look after the castle, as he has some things to do.''Mason answered. ''One more question why are you here as well?''Fabia asked.

''We are here to spend our honeymoon here.''Lena answered. Fabia was surprised as she heard that,''You mean you four are married!''Fabia replied as she then shook her head,''That's right princess I married my dear Lena.''Mason said as he looked at her lovely,''I didn't knew that you married Lena.''Fabia said.

Then Linus walked up to Zenet and Jesse,''Jesse Zenet congratulations that you two are married.''Linus said as Jesse smiled,''Thanks Linus.''Jesse replied.

''And I have prepared a house for you two already,just follow me.''Linus replied as both Jesse and Zenet nodded as they then followed Linus as they left Mason and Lena alone with Fabia.

Outside the city.

Jesse and Zenet followed Linus to a waterfall where a big house was,''Wow Linus what a beautiful you chose for us!''Zenet said and Linus only nodded.''Well actually Rubanoid chose the house for you.''Linus told and Jesse looked at Rubanoid.

''That's a good choice you made for us, as you was Sid's bakugan and now you are a gentleman.''Jesse said.''It was my pleasure Jesse and Zenet.''Rubanoid replied.

Then they followed Linus inside of the house as there was a large living room and he showed them the big bathroom a small shower and a big bath.''Well what do you think of this house?''Linus asked.

''We like this house and we take this house.''Jesse answered.''Very well then I will bring you dinner right away.''Linus said as he took his leave as Jesse and Zenet are alone now.

Two hours later..

Linus came back to bring them dinner,''Here Jesse and Zenet I made some stew for you two .''as Linus put the stew on the table,''Enjoy the meal!''Linus said as he then left the house.

Then both Jesse and Zenet was sitting by the table as they both enjoyed the meal.''This tastes great,maybe I ask Linus the recipe from this stew.''Zenet said.

After Jesse and Zenet finished their meal as Jesse looked at Zenet,''Maybe she will take a bath with me together.''Jesse thought. ''Maybe Jesse want to take a bath with me.''Zenet also thought.

Jesse walked up to Zenet,''Do you want to take a bath with me together my dear Zenet?''Jesse asked while blushing,as Zenet looked at him lovely.''I will like too dear.''Zenet answered.

Then Jesse went to the bathroom to prepared the bath for him and his wife,''I give her a massage on her shoulder's .''Jesse thought as he was blushing again at this thought.

As the bath was prepared and Jesse walked out of the bathroom as Zenet was done with the dishes,''The bath is ready my dear Zenet.''Jesse said as he started to blush. Zenet also blushed as he he said that.

Both Zenet and Jesse went to the bathroom, as the three bakugans were outside as Plitheon and Contestir and Rubanoid were looking at the sunset,''Neathia sure is beautiful.''Contestir said as Rubanoid agreed.

''I always come here to see the beautiful sunset everyday.''Rubanoid replied. as Plitheon knows how he feels,''Do you miss Sid sometimes Rubanoid?''Plitheon asked. ''Well Plitheon I miss Sid but I must look forward and not afterward.''Rubanoid answered.

Contestir saw some steam coming out of the bathroom,''Plitheon look there's steam coming out of the window.''Contestir said as Rubanoid saw that too,''It looks like someone is taking a bath.''Rubanoid replied.

''We better look who's bathing?''Plitheon asked as Contestir agreed,''Alright we could look who is taking a bath.''Contestir answered.''Sounds like fun to me.''Rubanoid.

The three bakugans flew to the window as they couldn't believe what they saw,''He's really has some nerves.''Plitheon said.

Jesse pulled his clothes of and he revealed his naked body as Zenet did the same thing,''Zenet really has a nice body.''Rubanoid thought.

Both blushed a little as they saw each other's bodies and Jesse looked at her and Zenet looked at him,''Let us enjoy the bath together my dear Zenet.''Jesse tried to cover his blush. ''Right dear.''Zenet replied.

They went together in the bathtub and they enjoyed the hot water,as Jesse put a arm around her and Zenet could feel that his arm was around her and they both looked at each other's eyes.

''How about I give you a massage dear?''Zenet asked as Jesse smiled,''With pleasure my dear Zenet.''Jesse answered and she started to massage his shoulders as she put her hands on his shoulders. ''Her hands feels so soft.''Jesse thought and he looked at her lovely.

Zenet saw that Jesse was enjoying this,''He looks so handsome as he enjoys it.''Zenet thought, as Jesse looked at her.''I just want to massage her shoulders too.''Jesse thought to himself.

''Shall I massage your shoulders now my dear Zenet?''Jesse asked, as Zenet blushed.''Of course dear.''Zenet answered as she blushed again. And then Jesse turned around as he stood up and he put his hands on her shoulder's.

He then gently stroked her shoulders,''How does it feel my dear Zenet?''Jesse asked. ''It feels so great.''Zenet answered.

But then Jesse put his arms around her,''What are you doing?''Zenet asked while blushing. Zenet turned a new shade of red as Jesse carried her out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

He then put her on the bed as she was blushing madly,''Dear what are you planning to do?''Zenet asked as he sat next to her. As they were both naked on the bed,and he put his hand on her face and he starts to caressing her cheek causing her to blush.''I love you so much my sweetheart Zenet and you are so beautiful.''Jesse said.

Zenet was lying on her back while as Jesse was stroking her face, and she could feel such a sensation what Jesse was doing to her.

Then he leaned in to kiss her and she also closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. He started to stroke her back and Jesse put his other arm aroum her stomach.

Plitheon Contestir and Rubanoid couldn't believe what they just saw,''What the hell is he thinking?''Plitheon said and Contestir also couldn't believe it,''My Zenet is also enjoying this!''Contestir replied.

Then Jesse started to sit above her and he was on top of her, until he placed his legs between her legs and during their kiss. As Zenet started to moan, and Jesse shifted Zenet untill she sat in his lap between his legs.

They both broke the kiss as Jesse looked at her eyes and both they gazed at each other's eyes,''You are so beautiful my dear Zenet.''Jesse said in a gentle tone to her.

''And you are so handsome and gentle dear.''Zenet replied while blushing madly as he then started to kiss her on the lips again as she then melted to the kiss and Jesse starts to stroke her whole body.

As their legs tangled Zenet could feel Jesse's crotch between her legs,''Hmm,''Zenet moaned in his mouth.

Then Jesse pulled her face to his to deepend the kiss as their tongues touched each other.

''Rubanoid do you know what the hell they are doing?''Plitheon asked as the pyrus bakugan nodded,''Actually what they are doing is called conceiving a child or better known as having sex with each other.''Rubanoid explained.

''You mean that Jesse is planning to make Zenet pregnant!''Contestir said.''Yes that's right Contestir.''Rubanoid answered.

Jesse placed his crotch deeper in her vagina,as Zenet then once again moaned as his legs tangled her legs,''Her lips are so soft.''Jesse thought.

''I can feel his crotch between my legs.''Zenet thought as she was blushing so madly.

Jesse held her close to him as he could feel her breast's against his chest and he rubbed her back very softly as he slowly touched one of her breast's and as last her cheek.

And Zenet enjoyed this sensation so much that she moaned more,''I never felt such sensation in my body before.''Zenet thought.

They stayed this a short moment until they both broke the kiss again as Jesse gazed at Zenet's eyes and she looked at his eyes,'' You are the most beautiful woman I ever have seen my dear Zenet.''Jesse said.

''Oh Jesse and you are the most handsome men I ever met.''Zenet replied in a lovely tone, then Jesse nuzzled her against her face and he hugs her close to him.''I will always protect you my dear Zenet.''Jesse said.

Zenet wrapped her arms around him as well and she rested her head against his chest, as they both leaned in to kiss each other again.

During their kiss they both fell alsleep.

End of chaptor two.

This chaptor contains Jesse x Zenet sexual moments.

Chaptor three will be Mason x Lena sexual moments


	3. Chapter 3

Mason prepared the bed for the night as Lena then came out after the bathroom and she walked up to Mason as he turned around to see her,''She looks so beautiful.''Mason thought as he looked at her. Lena also looked at his strong body,'' He has such strong body and he has such strong arms.''Lena thought.

Mason walked up to her and he pulled her closer to him,and she started to blush as he stroked her face,''You are so beautiful my dear Lena.''Mason said. Lena hugs him as they both then fell on the bed as Lena was lying on the bed as she looked at him very lovely at him,''And you are so strong.''Lena replied as she blushed.

Mason also looked at her very lovely,''Lena you have such beautiful blue eyes.''Mason said and she closed her eyes,and Mason then leaned in to kiss her and they slowly pressed their lips to each other both blushed madly as Mason and Lena kissed passionately. Then slowy without thinking she removed Mason's towel revealing his naked muscular body,''Lena what the hell are you thinking!''Phosphos thought.

Even Mason removed her towel as she revealed her breast's and Avior also watched this moment,''Oh Mason why are you doing this as well?''Avior thought and Mason pulled her face to his to deepend the kiss as he shifted closer to her.

As Mason was on top of her and he plached a hand around her back,and his other hand around her stomach,''Hmmm.''Lena moaned and she felt such sensation.

During their kiss Mason stroked her back and his other hand rubbing her stomach,''Hmmm.''Lena started to moan more,as he moved closer to her and their legs crossed with each other and Mason placed his crotch right into her vagina,''Hmm.''Lena moaned again. Both Mason and Lena broke the kiss as their lips seperated from each other and they gazed each other's eyes.

''I love you so much Lena.''Mason said as he started to embrace her,''Oh Mason I love you too from the bottom.''Lena replied. Avior and Phosphos saw their legs were tangled as the old Bakugan saw that Mason's crotch was right into her vagina,''Is Mason trying to conceive a child with her?''Avior thought.

Phosphos looked at Lena,''Avior tell me what are they doing?''Phosphos asked and Avior looked at Phosphos,''Lena and Mason are conceiving a child.''Avior explained. Mason and Lena closed their eyes as they both kissed again on the lips.

Lena could feel his crotch in her vagina and his sperm spreaded out in her body,''I can feel something happening in my body.''Lena thought as she melted into the kiss she shared with Mason. ''Lena is such a beautiful woman I ever saw.''Mason thought.

He slowly touched her whole body causing Lena to moan more,''This feels so great.''Lena enjoyed that he was stroking her body and her hair, as she stroked his chest. During their kiss as Lena felt very tired now,as Mason broke the kiss and she fell asleep in his strong arms,''Good night my dear Lena.''Mason said and he pulled the blanket over her and he too felt asleep.

End of chaptor three.

Next chaptor will be that Zenet and Lena will become pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning as both Jesse and Zenet were sleeping next to each other as Jesse slowly opened his eyes, and he saw that she was still sleeping , ''She looks so sweet when she sleeps.'' Jesse thought by looking at her. as he pulled a arm around her and he kissed her on the cheek,''Good morning my dear Zenet.''Jesse said as Zenet then slowly woke up,''You too good morning dear.''Zenet replied.

Jesse and Zenet both leaned in to kiss each other passionately on the lips, Plitheon and Contestir watched them kissing,''I still don't like that Jesse and Zenet are still naked!''Plitheon said. ''Calm down Plitheon after all they are married and they are both adults now.''Contestir answered. Jesse and Zenet broke the kiss as they looked at each other's eyes. ''How about we put or clothes on my dear Zenet.''Jesse said.

Zenet agreed,''You're right dear or Contestir and Plitheon will see us like that.''Zenet replied. A hour later Jesse and Zenet put their clothes on,and eating breakfeast.

A few hours later..

After that Jesse and Zenet were done with breakfeast,''Today Nurzak Mason and Lena are going back to Gundalia.''Jesse said and Zenet smiled at him,''Then we go to the castle and we will wish them good luck.''Zenet replied.

''Then let's us go then my dear Zenet.''Jesse took her hand and together they left their house to make their way to the Neathian castle.

Meanwhile in the neathian castle...

Mason and Lena had already their clothes on as they prepared to go back to gundalia,''Let's go back home my dear Lena.''Mason said as she agreed with him,''Yes I love to go back go home and to start our lifes as researchers.''Lena replied.

Mason and Lena are heading to the ship as Nurzak was waiting for them,''Are you two ready to go back?''Emperor Nurzak asked,''Of course we are ready to go back,after all Lena and I have a job to do in research center.''Mason answered.

At the dock Fabia Queen Serena Linus and lastly Jesse came with Zenet to watch Emperor Nurzak Mason and Lena going back to Gundalia, then Jesse and Zenet walked up to Mason and Lena,''Good luck you two.''Jesse said.

''Thanks Jesse and you two also I wish you good luck.''Mason replied and with their good byes the two entered the ship,''We will keep contact with you.''Emperor Nurzak said as he went in the ship.

The ship went as a flash of light as the ship then dissapeared. ''There they go.''Jesse thought by seeing that the ship was now gone..

Meanwhile in Gundalia...

Ren was heading to the dock as he was glad that Emperor Nurzak Mason and Lena are finally coming back from their honeymoon as the ship appeared at the dock,''Welcome back Emperor Nurzak Mason and Lena.''Ren greeted them and Nurzak walked up to him,''How was things here Ren?''Emperor Nurzak asked.

''Everything is fine.''Ren answered.

End of chaptor four.

Chaptor five will be Lena and Zenet are becoming pregnant


	5. Chapter 5

One month later...

Zenet doesn't feel so lately as Fabia noticed this,''Zenet are you okay?''Fabia asked. ''I only have some stomachache that's all.''Zenet answered as Fabia doesn't trust this at all,''Are you really sure Zenet?''Fabia asked again.

Fabia looked at Zenet,''Come with me Zenet.''Fabia took Zenet's hand and they both left the castle and Fabia took Zenet to the hospital to registrate. And after the registration the neathian doctor came in to check on Zenet.

''Tell me what's your problem mrs Glenn?''The doctor asked,''Well doctor each morning I must vomitt and I do not feel so well.''Zenet explains .''How about to do a pregnancy test.''The doctor said.

''Alright doctor.''Zenet replied. Then the doctor took a blood sample from Zenet as he then took the sample in the pregnancy test as he then looked at the results,''I see.''The Doctor thought. ''What does the results say Doctor?''Zenet asked.

''Well Mrs Glenn the test is positive.''The doctor answered as Fabia was surprised.''Does that mean that Zenet is pregnant?''Fabia asked.

As Zenet heard this she was glad to hear that news.

Fabia and Zenet then left the hospital,''Thanks Fabia.''Zenet said.

''No problem Zenet.''Fabia replied and then she took her leave.

At Jesse and Zenet's house...

Plitheon and Contestir were waiting for Zenet as she then came home,''How do you feel Zenet?''Contestir asked and Zenet was sitting on a chair,''I am still not feeling wel, and I went to the doctor with Fabia as the Doctor made a pregnancy test.''Zenet answered. As Plitheon looked at her,''And what is the results then Zenet?''Plitheon asked. ''The test was positive.''Zenet answered.

''You mean that you're pregnant?''Phlitheon said in a surprised tone ,''Yes Plitheon I am.''Zenet said. Zenet looked down,''But how will Jesse react about this news?''Zenet thought.

Somewhere in a neathian theater..

Jesse was done with his work for now,''I see you all tomorrow then.''Jesse then took his leave as he then was heading home to see if Zenet was okay.

A hour later...

Jesse came home and he opens the door, as he walked up to the living room as he sees that Zenet was lying on the couch,''Zenet my sweetheart are you okay?''Jesse asked. and he walked up to her.''I am further fine and I have some good news to tell.''Zenet answered.

Then Jesse was sitting next to her,''What kind of news do you have to tell me then?''Jesse asked. And Zenet smiled,''You will be soon become a father dear.''Zenet answered. Jesse's eyes grew overwhelmed,''Zenet my sweetheart ,that you're mean that you are expecting a baby?''Jesse asked.

''That's right dear.''Zenet answered as Jesse then started to embrace her,''That's such great news my sweetheart Zenet.''Jesse said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

In Gundalia...

Mason and Lena were in the medic room as the Doctor called Lena to make a pregnancy test,''I must take a blood sample from you Mrs Brown.''The doctor said.

''Very well doctor.''Lena replied as the doctor took a blood sample of her,and he put the sample in the pregnancy test,''Mrs Brown the test is positive.''The doctor said.

Then Lena came out of the room as Mason was waiting in the waiting room,''Well my dear Lena what is the result's.''Mason asked. Lena smiled,''The Doctor told me that I am expecting a baby.''Lena answered.

Mason was so happy to hear that and he gave Lena a kiss on her cheek.

End of chaptor five.

Next chaptor will be that Lena and Zenet must deal with their pregnancy


	6. Chapter 6

Five months later...

Today Jesse and Zenet went to the doctor to make a ultrasound to know the gender of their child as the doctor called Zenet to come in the room,''Mr and Mrs Glenn you both can come in now!''The doctor said. As Jesse and Zenet went in, Zenet laid on on the table and the doctor scanned her abdomen as the monitor went on,''There it is.''The doctor said. Jesse and Zenet looked also at the monitor.''What is the gender doctor?''Both Jesse and Zenet said in unison.

The doctor looked closely at the monitor,''Mrs Glenn you going to have a boy.''He said.

Both Jesse and Zenet were glad to hear this.

Then Jesse and Zenet then left the hospital as they made their way home to tell Contestir and Plitheon the news.

At their house...

Contestir and Plitheon were waiting for Jesse and Zenet to come back home,''Hopefully the child isn't a boy I hope.''Plitheon said. ''What's the reason if it will be a boy Plitheon?''Contestir asked. ''If the child will be a boy he will act like jesse of course!''Plitheon answered.

During their conversation Jesse and Zenet came back home,''Plitheon Contestir we have some news.''Jesse said. As Plitheon then floated to Jesse,''Tell me Jesse is the child a girl?''Plitheon asked. Both Jesse and Zenet looked at Plitheon,''No Plitheon our child is not a girl.''Jesse and Zenet said in unison.

''Then is it a boy?''Contestir asked.

''That's right Contestir.''Jesse answered as Plitheon didn't like it as soon a another Jesse will be born soon,''Great maybe he will act like his father,and talk like him.''Plitheon thought as he then floated to a corner. Jesse and Zenet laughed in pure happiness. ''What shall we name our son dear?''Zenet asked.

''How about we name him Zeck my sweatheart Zenet.''Jesse answered. ''Zeck is a great name for our son.''Zenet said.

Zenet looked down at her stomach,''Little Zeck.''Zenet thought and Jesse gave her a kiss on her cheek,''Do you hear that Plitheon,his name will be Zeck.''Jesse said. ''Oh very great of you.''Plitheon complained.

In Gundalia...

Mason and Lena are in the room waiting till the doctor came as Lena was a bit excited to know the gender of her child.''Mason what do you think what gender our child will be?''Lena asked her husband. ''Maybe a boy or a girl but we will find out,as the doctor will make a ultrasound.''Mason answered.

A minute later the doctor came in,''Mrs Brown please lay down on the table.''The doctor told Lena. As she then laid on the table and revealing her swollen stomach,''Well then lets see what gender it is.''The doctor said as he then scanned her abdomen. Then suddenly the Doctor saw then two babies in her womb,''Mrs Brown it looks like,you're going to have twins.''He explained.

lena and Mason smiled,''Do you hear that Mason we going to have twins!''Lena said as Mason was glad to hear that,''Doctor what is the genders of the twins?''Mason asked then the doctor looked at the monitor.

''Well Mr and Mrs Brown it will be twin girls.''The doctor answered as both Mason and Lena were glad to hear that they will have twins.

then Lena went of the table and they both then left the medic room.

At Mason and Lena's home..

Mason and Lena then were back from the doctor as Avior and Phosphos floated to them,''Mason Lena what has the doctor told about the gender of the child?''Avior asked. ''Well Avior the genders of our children will be girls.''Lena answered. ''Lena what do you mean by children?''Phosphos asked.

''Lena means that she is expecting twin girls.''Mason answered.

''So you both will become parents of twin girls.''Avior said as Lena then put her hand on her stomach,''How will we name our daughters dear?''Lena asked. As Mason smiled at her.''Well my dear Lena I already thought of two names for our daughters.''Mason answered. ''What kind of names do you have in mind?''Lena asked again.

''What do you think about the names Mana and Lona.''Mason answered.

Lena liked the names,''That is such beautiful names for our twin girls.''Lena replied.

Then Mason walked up to her and he hugged her,''I am so glad that we will have twin girls.''Mason said while hugging her.

End of chaptor six.

Next chaptor will be that Zenet and Lena are high pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

9 Months later...

Zenet is high pregnant now and. ''Good luck dear with your work.''Zenet said. Jesse smiled at her,''Thanks my sweetheart Zenet,and I promise I will come back home early today.''Jesse replied and he looked at Plitheon. ''Plitheon take care of Zenet for me.''Jesse said as Plitheon nodded,''Alright Jesse I will keep a eye on her.''Plitheon replied.

Then Jesse went to his work, as he was on his way to his theater. As Jesse entered his theater and,all neathian actors were waiting for him,''Greetings Mr Glenn.''The actors Jesse,''You too also good morning.''Jesse said.

A hour later Jesse gave them the scripts for the play. ''Here are the scripts I wrote.''Jesse gave them they needed.

At home...

Zenet was making some costumes as suddenly felt some sharp pain,''Urghh!''Zenet groaned in pain. Contestir looked at her,''Zenet are you alright?''Contestir asked.''I am fine...''Zenet started to collapse,''Oh no Zenet!''Plitheon went to real form and he catched her in his hands. And Plitheon looked at Contestir.''Contestir go to Jesse right now as I go with her to the hospital!''Plitheon said.

Contestir nodded,''Alright I go and tell Jesse.''Contestir then floated out of the house. on his way to the theater to tell Jesse about Zenet. As Plitheon was on on his way to the hospital. As Zenet then woke up in Plitheon's hand. Plitheon noticed that Zenet had such pain and she began to sweat.

Then finally Plitheon reached the hospital,as a nurse saw Plitheon with Zenet,''Quick nurse help her right now!''Plitheon yelled. ''I understand.''The nurse took Zenet quickly on the stretcher and she took her in the delivery room.

Meanwhile...

Contestir floated to Jesse as Jesse saw the haos bakugan, and he then noticed that something was wrong with Zenet. Without saying a word to the actors and they know could be happening with Mrs Glenn.''Hold on my sweatheart Zenet I am on my way to you.''Jesse thought. As Contestir floated after him.

Jesse then reached the hospital as he saw that a doctor took Zenet into the delivery room,''I must go into the room and to see her.''Jesse thought.

In the Delivery room.

Zenet bends her legs widely as she then to started to push.

'' push so hard you can!'' The nurse said.

''I will give my best,''Zenet said as she started to push for 3 hours,''AArggh!''Zenet screamed in pain when she felt a contraction.

Plitheon looked at her legs as he noticed the blood between her legs,''It sure looks painful to give birth to a child to me.''Plitheon thought. Then Zenet felt a another contraction,''Aarghh!''Zenet groaned in pain and as she had tears of pain in her eyes. Zenet pushed again, and Plitheon saw the child slowly coming.''Zenet I see a tuft of hair!''Plitheon said looking below her.

''Just push one more time Mrs Glenn!''The nurse said. Then Zenet pushed one more time,''Aarghh!''Zenet screamed out of pain as she pushed again. As Plitheon then saw that the child was born and they heard then a small cry of a baby.

The Doctor took the child and he cut the umbilical cord and he wrapped the baby with the clean white sheet.''You did it Mrs Glenn,you have a son!''The doctor congratulated ,handing the crying baby to Zenet.

In the waiting room...

Jesse and Contestir heard suddenly a baby crying in the delivery room,''Jesse do you just heard the baby crying?''Contestir asked. The Doctor came out of the room and he walked to Jesse.'' you can see your wife and your newborn son.''The doctor said.

Then Jesse and Contestir went to the room as they heard a baby crying,

They followed the sound of the crying baby,as Jesse spotted her,as she was lying in bed. And Jesse walked up to her bedside as he couldn't believe his eyes that he was now a father. Jesse then sat on a chair next to the bed and he looked first at Zenet.

''How do you feel my sweetheart Zenet?''Jesse asked and Zenet smiled at him,''I am just tired,but further I am fine and look Jesse at our new born answered and Jesse then looked closely at the baby sleeping in his mother's arms.

Jesse had tears of joy in his eyes,''Oh Zenet he is handsome little boy.''Jesse said as Jesse put a arm around her and they both looked at their newborn son.

Contestir and Plitheon also looked at the newborn child,''He looks so much like you Jesse.''Plitheon said as Jesse agreed with him,''You're right Plitheon he looks so much like me,my little son.''Jesse said.

As the child then opened his eyes to see his parents for the first time.

''he has his Father's eyes,''Zenet said,''And he has his Mother's green hair with a red stripe.''Jesse said.

Then Jesse reached his hand to him,as little Zeck held his hand.

Jesse smiled at his little son.''Hi there my little boy.''Jesse said as he felt joy in his heart. ''It looks like that Zeck loves his father.''Zenet thought and she smiled at this sight. Jesse then hugged his son as Zeck touched his face.

Then little Zeck looked at his Mother,and smiled both at his parents.

''Zeck is such a cheerful little boy,''Zenet said as she felt so happy.

Plitheon and Contestir were happy for Jesse and Zenet that they became parents.

END OF CHAPTOR SEVEN.

Chaptor eight Lena will give birth to her twin daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in gundalia...

Mason and Lena were heading to the medic room as suddenly Lena felt a sharp pain in her abdomen,''Urghhh!''Lena then collapsed as Mason caught her. ''Mason it looks like she is going into labor!''Avior said.

Mason then rushed to the medic room as then finally the doctor quickly came,''I better take her quick to the delivery room right now!''The doctor said as he took her on the stretcher and went with her to the delivery room.''Mr Brown you better wait in the waiting room.''He told Mason.

Mason watched how the doctor and some nurses took Lena into the delivery room. ''I hope she can handle the birth.''Mason thought. As Avior and Phosphos were with her.

In the delivery room...

Lena started to sweat and she bend her legs widely and she started to push,''Push Mrs Brown!''The doctor said. ''Urghh!''Lena pushed so hard she could,and Avior watched this moment. Lena pushed for 3 hours,''Aarghhh!''Lena groaned in pain as she felt a contraction. The nurse looked below her.''Just a few more pushes Mrs Brown!''The nurse said.

''I do my best as I can!''Lena groaned in pain,''Urghhh!''she pushed one more time as Phosphos saw the first child was born.''Lena I see the first child!''Phosphos said. And Lena heard the cry of a baby but she now must continue to push to give birth to her second child.

As Lena continued to push as the doctor cut the umbilical cord of the first child.

''Urghhh!''Lena started to feel a another contraction as she started to push again,''You can do it Lena just push!''Avior said. Lena pushed a few more times and this time Avior saw a some hair.''One Final push Mrs Brown!''The nurse said.

''AArghhh!''Lena screamed again in pain as she pushed for the last time as then the second child was born as the second child also cried.''You did Mrs Brown!''The doctor congratulated her. as the doctor cut the umbilicord cord of the second child.

Lena was totally exhausted and she was panting,''You did it Lena,you are a mother of twin girls.''Avior said.

Outside the room..

Mason was waiting in the waiting room as he heard the cries of the babies in the delivery room,''I can't wait any longer!''Mason thought as he wanted to inside, and then the doctor came in. ''Mr Brown you can see your wife and your twins girls.''The doctor replied. Then Mason entered the room to see Lena and his new borns daughters. Mason saw Lena was holding their new born daughters in her arms as she looks tired and exhausted.

Mason walked up to her bedside and he was sitting on a chair,''Lena my dear are you okay?''Mason asked and Lena smiled at him.''I am only very tired and further I am fine.''Lena answered.

Then Lena showed him their new born daughters to him,''Oh Lena they looks both so beautiful.''Mason said and Lena handed him the little girls to him. As then they both opened their eyes to see their father.''Hi there Mana and Lona,''Mason said as he looked at his little girls.

Both the little girls smiled at their father as Mason hugged them close to him as he started to have some tears of joy in his eyes. And Lena also smiled at this sight,''Mason really likes his little girls already.''Lena thought.

Then Mason sat then next to her so that Lena can see them as well,as the little Mana and Lona looked at their mother. As Lena also looked at them,''They both are such beautiful little girls.''Lena said.

Phosphos and Avior floated to the two new born girls as Avior looked at the little Mana,and Phosphos looked at the little Lona.''I must say Lena they both each resembles of their parents.''Avior said.

''Lona looks like a lot like you Lena.''Phosphos said as the little Lona looked at the aquos bakugan.

They both fell asleep in their parents arms.

End of chaptor eight.

Next chaptor will be that jesse is preparing some stuff for their child.


	9. Chapter 9

After Zenet gave birth to Zeck, The doctor told Jesse that Zenet must stay one night

in the hospital,so that the Doctor could make a birth report.

''Plitheon I want that you to keep a eye on her.''Jesse said.

''No problem Jesse.''Plitheon replied. ''Very well then Plitheon.''Jesse then turned to Zenet and his son, as he walked up to her.

''Then have a good night my sweetheart Zenet,''Jesse said as he kissed her on the lips.''Have a great day Dear,''Zenet said and the little Zeck looked at his father.''It looks like that Zeck doesn't like that you are leaving.''Zenet said.

Then Jesse looked at his son as he took him in one more time in his arms before he wanted to leave,''Don't worry my son,I will come tomorrow to pick you and mommy up.''Jesse said as he hugged his son.

Then he gave Zenet their little son back to her.

''Bye my love ones, see you both tomorrow.''Jesse said as he took his leave.

The little Zeck watched how his father left the room and he then started to cry,Waaghh!''Zeck cried.

''Dont cry my little Zeck,you will see your father tomorrow again,''Zenet said as she comforted her son.

Then Zenet sings a lullaby to comfort her son.

''lala mnnmm dont cry my little zeck,''Zenet sung as she looked at her son. as he fell asleep in her arms. Plitheon looked at Zenet,''You are a great Mother Zenet.''Plitheon said.

''Thanks Plitheon.''Zenet said as she looked down at her sleeping son.

''Contestir he looks so peaceful as he sleeps''Zenet said as she saw her son sleeping.

''I agree with you Zenet,''Contestir said.

Meanwhile...

Jesse was back home,as he walked to their bedroom.

as he looked around to find a nice place for the crib.''Near the the window will be a nice place for our son.''Jesse thought,as he placed the crib near the window.

As night falls...

Zeck started to Zenet woke up,''Zenet your son is crying.''Contestir said and Plitheon woke up as well.''Why is he crying did something happend while I was sleeping?''Plitheon asked. Zenet shook her head,''No Plitheon he is crying because he is hungry.''Zenet answered.

''But who are you going to feed him?''Contestir asked Zenet and Plitheon saw then that Zenet was holding him close to her breast' ,''What are you doing Zenet.''Plitheon said.''He needs mothermilk for the six months,and he needs that so that he can grow.''Zenet explained. And Zeck started to drink.

After Zeck was done with drinking,he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Zenet looked how little Zeck slowly closed his eyes, and sleeps peaceful in her arms.

''Good night my little suneshine.''Zenet said as she held her son close to her and fell also asleep.''Zenet is a really good mother,dont'you think Plitheon,''Contestir said.

''Zenet looks so happy with her son,and they looks so cute together as mother and son.''Plitheon replied.

Next morning...

Jesse made his way to the hospital,to take his wife and son with him back home today.''Zeck will be happy again to see me again.''Jesse thought as he entered the hospital.''Good morning ,''The doctor said,''You too good morning doctor.

''Jesse said as the doctor gave him the birth report to him.''Your son is a healthly boy ,''you can take your wife and son back home.''The doctor said.

''Thanks doctor ''Jesse said as he went to the room where Zenet and Zeck are,

Then he opened the door,and saw that Zenet was holding little Zeck in her arms.

As she turned around to see her husband.''I missed you my sweetheart.''Jesse said as he walked up to her and hugged her.''I missed you too dear.''Zenet said as the child then woke up.

''Look dear,Zeck woke up.''Zenet replied.

Zeck was happy to see his father again. Jesse took little Zeck in his arms.

''He missed you so much dear.''Zenet said,

''So you missed daddy so much, my little boy.''Jesse said as he hugged his son close to him. And Zeck started to hug his father as well.

as Zenet saw that little Zeck hugs his father,''Jesse is such a great father,''Zenet thought. Both left the hospital and went back home.

At home,Jesse and Zenet walked to their room as Zenet saw the crib near the window with some plushies around with it.''It looks so great dear.''Zenet said.

''I must say Jesse you did a great job on this,''Plitheon said.

Then Zeck woke up and starts to cry.''Warrrgghh.''Whats wrong my little boy.''Jesse said as he tried to comfort his son.''My sweetheart do you know what he has?''Jesse asked.''He is just hungry dear,''Zenet answered. Then Jesse handed the child to Zenet, as she sat on the couch and held him close to her. As Zenet took out her breast and she started to breastfeeding him.''She knows how to handle a baby.''Jesse thought as he watched how Zenet was breastfeeding him.

''Jesse look at Zenet,she looks so happy.''You re right Plitheon,My sweetheart Zenet is such a good mother,''Jesse agreed. He sat next to her and looked how his son

drinks mothermilk,as Zeck was done he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

''Ah he looks so tired,''Jesse Jesse and Zenet walked up to the crib,

as Zenet put him in the crib,and Jesse pulled a blanket over him.

''Our little son looks so peaceful, when he sleeps just like you dear.''Zenet said as she smiled at her husband. Jesse put a arm around her,''Yes it is my sweetheart.

''Jesse said as both looked at their sleeping little boy.

End of chaptor nine.

Next chaptor will be that Mason and Lena taking care of their twins.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor came into the room and he walked up to Mason,''Mr Brown your wife needs some rest now , and you can pick them up tomorrow.''The doctor said as Mason looked at the doctor. ''Alright doctor.''Mason replied.

Then Mason hugged one more time his daughters,''I will see you two tomorrow again.''Mason said to them and he gave them back to Lena. ''See you tomorrow my dear Lena.''Mason gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lena smiled,''I see you tomorrow dear.''Lena replied and Mason then left the room as Lena looked down at her daughters,''There there my daughters you two will see your father tomorrow again.''Lena comforted little Mana and Lona.

Meanwhile...

Mason was at home as he heard a knock on the door as Phosphos looked throught the window,''Mason it's Ren and Nurzak.''Phosphos said. And Mason walked up to the door,''Hello Mason how's going with Lena right now?''Ren asked.

Mason smiled,''Lena is fine and we are parents now of twins daughters.''Mason answered. ''Where's Lena any way?''Emperor Nurzak and Ren asked.

''Well after that Lena gave birth to Lona and Mana,she had to stay for one night.''Mason explained. During their conversation the screen went on as Jesse was on the screen.''Greetings my friends.''Jesse said.

Ren smiled to see Jesse,''It is nice to see you again Jesse.''Ren replied and Emperor Nurzak looked at the screen,''By the way where's Zenet?''Emperor Nurzak asked as Mason and Ren want to know as well.

Jesse nodded,''My sweetheart Zenet is in the hospital together with my new born son right now.''Jesse answered.

Then Mason Ren and Emperor Nurzak where speechless as Jesse looked confused,''Did I said something wrong?''Jesse asked. Mason shook his head and he looked at the screen,''So our children are both born on the same day.''Mason said.

''What do you mean with children?''Jesse asked and Mason looked at him.''Well Lena gave birth to our twin daughters,and their names are Mana and Lona.''Mason explained.

''Congratulations Mason!''Jesse congratulated,''Thanks Jesse and what is the name of your child then?''Mason asked. ''We called our son Zeck.''Jesse said.

''That's a great name Jesse.''Emperor Nurzak replied. ''Thanks Emperor Nurzak.''Jesse said. Ren and Mason looked at Jesse,''We both wish you and Zenet good luck further in Neathia.''Mason and Ren both said.

Jesse smiled at them,''You too also good luck my friends.''Jesse said as the screen went off.

End of chaptor Ten.

Next chaptor will be that Mason will pick up Lena and their daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day...

Mason went to the hospital to take Lena and their daughters with him back home.

As he entered the hospital he saw that Lena was waiting holding both their little daughters in her arms. Mason then walked up to her,''Good morning my dear Lena.''Mason said. And Lena turned around to see her husband,''You too good morning dear.''Lena replied.

Mason sees that they were sleeping and then they woke up,as he then smiled at them.''Good morning my sweet little girls.''Mason said with a smile.

Both the little Mana and Lona also smiled at their father,and Lena gave Mason Mana to him as he held her in his arms. ''They are both healthy.''Lena said.

''That's great to hear.''Mason replied. Then both Mason and Lena left the hospital then. As they made their way home.

At their home...

As Mason and Lena were back home,''Maybe Ren was ready to put the cribs on the right place?''Mason thought.

Upstairs in the bedroom Ren put the cribs near the bed.''That's settled now and I am so excited to see their new born twin girls.''Ren said.

Ren then heard some footsteps,''It sounds that Lena and Mason are coming.''Linehalt replied. As the door opens Lena sees Ren and he walked up to them,''Congratulations Mason and Lena.''Ren said.

''Thanks Ren.''Lena said and Ren saw the little girls in their arms,''Is that your two little baby girls?''Ren asked. ''Yes it is Ren.''Both Mason and Lena answered. And Ren looked at them. That Mana looks like Mason and Lona looked like Lena.

''They looks so cute.''Linehalt said and then the two little girls looked at the darkus bakugan and smiled at him,''It looks like that Mana and Lona likes you Linehalt.''Avior said. Linehalt also liked them as they suddenly cried. ''Why are they crying?''Ren asked. Then Mason and Lena took out two bottles out of the bag.

As they both then sat down and gave them the bottles,''They are crying because they are hungry Ren.''Lena answered.

Both Mana and Lona were drinking their bottles as Ren watched them and he smiled,''Mason and Lena are such good parents.''Ren thought as then Mana and Lona finished drinking.

And both the two little girls were sleeping in their parent's arms,''We better put them in their cribs now.''Lena said and Mason agreed with her.

Ren looked how Mason and Lena then stood up as they puth both their daughters in their cribs.

Mason and Lena smiled as they looked at their sleeping daughters,''Good night our sweet little girls.''Both Mason and Lena said.

End of chaptor 11.

Next chaptor will be that Fabia is visiting Jesse and Zenet to see Zeck.


	12. Chapter 12

In this morning Jesse and Zenet are waking up early as Zeck was crying,Waarghh!''Zeck cried. And Plitheon was annoyed,''Something stinks here!''Plitheon said in a complaining tone. ''Plitheon he just needs a clean diaper.''Jesse explained.

Zenet picked him up and she walked up to the table and she put him on the came with a clean diaper,as Contestir and Plitheon are watching how they changing diapers,''Hmpf so that's what gundalian babies do!''Plitheon thought.

After they changed his diapers as Zenet was breastfeeding him. And after Zeck was finished drinking and Zeck fell then asleep in her arms again,''That's settled now.''Zenet said.

Then Zenet walked up the crib and she put her son back in his crib. Both Jesse and Zenet looked at their son,''He really sleeps so much.''Jesse said.

''I shall make some breakfeast.''Zenet said as she went then downstairs and Jesse looked and smiled as he watched how Zeck was sleeping.''I am so glad that I have a day of as I can spend some time with my family.''Jesse thought.

''Dear Breakfeast is ready!''Zenet said as Jesse heard her,''I am coming my sweetheart.''Jesse replied and he also went downstairs.

And Contestir and Plitheon looked at the sleeping Zeck,''He looks so innocent after that.''Plitheon said. Then Zeck slowly woke up as the little boy heard their conversation. ''Plitheon you woke Zeck up!''Contestir said.

''Oh now it is my fault that he woke up huh!''Plitheon replied as Zeck looked at them and he laughed at the two,''Heheh''Zeck laughed and downstairs Zenet and Jesse heard their child laughing as they were ready with breakfeast.

''Plitheon woke Zeck up.''Jesse said,''Let's go looking what they are doing.''Zenet said and Jesse agreed. Then Jesse and Zenet went upstair to check on their son as they entered the room and sees that Plitheon was floating in circles.

''I am getting dizzy and why dont you floating in circles?''Plitheon complained as Contestir looked at Zeck as the boy was laughing at the two bakugan.

Jesse and Zenet smiled at each other and they walked up to the crib and Jesse picked him up as Zeck was still was laughing about Plitheon,''Do you have so much fun my little boy.''Jesse said.

Zenet looked at Plitheon,''Maybe you should become a actor as well Plitheon.''Zenet said. ''I never want to be a actor and Contestir forced me to do this after all!''Plitheon complained.

Then Jesse held little Zeck in his arms,as he put him in the buggy and then Jesse and Zenet went outside with Zeck.

Jesse and Zenet went to the park with him as Fabia was talking a walk with Aranaut on her shoulder as Aranaut spotted Jesse and Zenet,''Princess look there Jesse and Zenet.''Aranaut said.

Fabia looked at Aranaut,''Where do you see them then Aranaut?''Fabia asked. ''They are right over there.''Aranaut answered.

As Jesse and Zenet were sitting on the bench with their son then Zeck looked around as he never saw the park before,''Look my little son how beautiful the park is.''Zenet said to her son.

Jesse sees that Fabia is heading to them,''Hello you two I haven't heard from you two latley.''Fabia said. ''Well it was because we were busy lately.''Jesse explained as Fabia then sees the little baby in Zenet's arms,''Is that your child Zenet.''Fabia said.

''Thats right Fabia,''What is his name?.''Fabia asked.

''His name is Zeck.''Zenet said,''May I hold little Zeck?''Fabia asked. ''Sure you can Fabia.''Zenet replied and she gave Zeck to Fabia. And Fabia looked at the little boy,''Hello there little Zeck.''Fabia said in a gentle tone.

Zeck looked at her as he was smiling at Fabia,''He really is a cheerfull little boy.''Aranaut said. Fabia looked closely at him,''He looks almost like you Jesse.''Fabia said.

''That's everybody says that.''Jesse said.

''But he is so cheerfull little baby.''Zenet said and Zeck yawned a bit and he fell asleep,''Aw he looks so cute when he sleeps.''Fabia said as she gave Zeck back to Zenet. ''We better go home and why dont you come to visit us tomorrow Fabia.''Jesse said.

And so they both took their leave..

The next day...

Zenet and Jesse were playing peek-a-boo with their little son,''Where's Mommy and Daddy?''Both Jesse and Zenet said. ''There's Mommy and Daddy.''Zenet and Jesse replied. As Zeck laughed at his parents.

''He is such a happy little child.''Jesse said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Zenet walked up to the door,''Hello Fabia and come in.''Zenet said.

Zenet saw that Fabia was a plitheon plush what she had made during her pregnancy,''Fabia is that the plush I wanted to finish of?''Zenet asked. And Fabia smiled.''Well I finished it while you was at the hospital.''Fabia answered.

''Thanks Fabia.''Zenet replied.

As Zenet and Fabia entered the living room and sees that Jesse was playing peek-a-boo with his son,''Where's Daddy?''Jesse said. as Zeck smiled at his father. ''There's Daddy.''Jesse replied.

''I didn't know that Jesse is such a lovely father.''Fabia said and Zenet smiled at this sight. ''Oh and Ren told me that he will visit you both next week.''Fabia told Zenet.

''That will be great.''Zenet replied.

Fabia then walked up to Jesse,''Hello Jesse.''Fabia greeted Jesse and he turned around to see,''Greetings Fabia.''Jesse replied.

Then Zeck looked at the plush that Fabia held in her hand as he held a hand out. And Jesse looked at him,''Do you want the plush so badly my son?''Jesse said.

Fabia walked up to the little Zeck as she then gave the Plitheon plush,''This is the plush what your mother made for you.''Fabia said to the little baby. As Zeck smiled at his mother and he hugged the plush as he looked so happy with the plush.

''Did you made this Plitheon plush my sweetheart Zenet?''Jesse asked,''Well I made it during my pregnancy.''Zenet answered.

Zenet walked up to her son and Jesse gave Zeck to her,and she hugged her son.''I am glad that you like it my little son.''Zenet said. and Zeck also hugged his mommy as well.

Fabia looked at the family,''Jesse and Zenet are such good parents.''Fabia thought.

End of chaptor twelve...

Next chaptor will be that Mason and Lena are taking care of their daugthers.


	13. Chapter 13

In the early morning

Mason and Lena were sleeping as they heard that their daughter's are crying.

''Waargggh''Mana and Lona cried.

''Please dont cry you two,I will wake them up for you two.''Avior said as he was in real form and looked kindly at them. Mana and Lona stopped with crying and looked at Avior as they waited till the old Bakugan wakes Mason and Lena.

''Mason,Lena your daughters are hungry.''Avior said.

Then Mason and Lena woke up,''Good morning Avior.'' both Mason and Lena said.

As Mason and Lena changed their clothes, Lena went to the kitchen to prepare the bottles for Mana and Lona. Mason took his little girls out of their cribs, and sat on a chair. and comforted Mana and Lona,till Lena cames with the bottles.

''Where s Daddy,''Mason said as he was playing peek-a -boo with them.

Both Lona and Mana smilled at their Daddy, then Lena came with the bottles.

Lena then took Lona and gave her the bottle as Mason held Mana. As Mason gave Mana her bottle,''Mason and Lena are such good parents,they looks so happy.

''Avior said. ''You re right Avior,''Phosphos said as he looked at Lona.

Then Mana and Lona where done with drinking, both fell asleep in their arms.

End of chaptor 13.

Next chaptor will be that six month old Zeck tricks Plitheon out.


	14. Chapter 14

Six months has passed as little Zeck was six months old.

It was a beautiful afternoon as Jesse and Zenet looked at Plitheon and Contestir,''Could you two keep a eye on Zeck while Zenet and I are preparing a playground for our little boy.''Jesse said as the two bakugan nodded. ''Alright then we will babysit him for a while.''Pltiheon said.

''You can count on us Jesse!''Contestir replied. ''Alright then Contestir and Plitheon,and play with him a little.''Jesse told the two bakugan as he left the room..

Then Zeck woke up from his little nap as Contestir sees that Zeck was yawning a bit,''I wonder if Zeck can disguising himself just like his mother.''Contestir thought. Plitheon looked at Contestir,''Why are you looking at Zeck Contestir?''Plitheon asked. ''It is nothing worry about it Plitheon.''Contestir answered.

Contestir and Plitheon sat next to Zeck as they looked at the sky to watch the clouds,''Look little Zeck isn't the clouds are beautiful.''Contestir said to the little boy.

Plitheon also looked at the clouds as he spotted a cloud that looks like a bird,''Look Zeck this clouds looks a bird.''Plitheon pointed to the cloud and Zeck looked at the cloud.

And Zeck Contestir and Plitheon saw haos Raptorix,''Hello you three there.''Raptorix greets them as he was heading back to the castle,''Bye Raptorix!''both Contestir and Plitheon said.

Zeck was empressed of Haos Raptorix as he then wanted to follow where he went and he then started to crawl to the direction were he went.

A moment Contestir sees that Zeck was crawling out of their sight,''Where is Zeck heading to?''Contestir thought as Plitheon wasn't paying attention.

''Plitheon!''Contestir said as plitheon looked at him,''What is wrong Contestir?''Plitheon said. ''Well ermm Zeck is getting away.''Contestir pointed to the direction were Zeck. ''We better go after him or Jesse and Zenet will scold us that we are bad babysitters.''Plitheon said.

Meanwhile...

Zeck was crawling by a flowerfield were haos fangoids were sleeping as one of them noticed the little gundalian boy,''I never saw a gundalian kid before.''Fangoid said as the bakugan looked at the little boy. ''Are you lost little boy?''A another fangoid asked to Zeck.

Zeck also looked at the bakugan as Zeck shook his head. ''Do you understand what I saying little boy?''the Fangoid said in a kind tone. Zeck then nodded again. As then Zeck saw a neathian mother with her boy who was the same age as him.

Zeck looked at the neathian in a distance,''I better watch over that kid till his parents show up.''Fangoid thought and he looked at Zeck. As the little boy looked at them. Then Zeck remembered something what his mommy showed him.

Zeck then suddenly changed into a neathian boy in front of the fangoid,''Is that what gundalians can do?''Fangoid thought to himself.

Meanwhile..

Contestir spotted the fangoid with a neathian boy and Plitheon went to a another direction,''Contestir you go the the field as I go search into the other direction. ''Alright Plitheon.''Contestir replied.

As Plitheon then left Contestir went to the Fangoid. ''Excuse me Fangoid do you have seen a gundalian kid?''Contestir asked as the Fangoid looked at him. ''Yes I have seen the kid.''Fangoid answered.

''He's sitting right in front of you.''Fangoid said as Contestir looked at the neathian boy with the red stripe on his hair,''That's no doubt that is Zeck.''Contesir said and he picked him up. And Zeck laughed at Contestir. Contestir turned to Fangoid,''Thanks for watching Zeck for me Fangoid.''Contestir thanks the Fangoid.

''No problem.''Fangoid replied.

''Contestir I can't find Zeck anywere!''Plitheon yelled as Fangoid and Contestir turned to see Plitheon heading to their way.''What's wrong Plitheon?''Contestir asked as Plitheon was desperated,''I can't find Zeck and if we don't find him,in time or Jesse and Zenet will scold us.''Plitheon answered.

Plitheon could think of it.

PLITHEON'S THOUGHT.

''PLitheon where is Zeck?''Jesse and Zenet asked Plitheon as the ventus bakugan shook his head. ''I am sorry but Contestir and I couldn't find him!''Plitheon replied.

Both Jesse and Zenet starts to be angry at Plitheon,''I thought I could count on you Plitheon!''Jesse scolded him.

''I am so sorry that I am a bad babysitter''Plitheon replied.

End of Plitheon's thought.

Both Contestir and Fangoid sweatdropped as Plitheon went crazy about it,''Is jesse and Zenet the name of his parents?''Fangoid asked Contestir. ''Yes it is, and he can disguise into other people like his mother.''Contestir answered.

''He DID WHAT!''Plitheon replied as he was confused as Contestir laughed and Zeck as well even still in neathian disguise.

Contestir and Plitheon then bids then farewell to the fangoid,''Thanks for everything Fangoid.''Contestir said. ''Bye you three and visit me anytime.''Fangoid said.

''We promise will vistit you again.''Plitheon replied and waved to him even Zeck waved to the Fangoid as the bakugan watched them. ''What a funny and cheerful kid.''Fangoid thought.

Meanwhile...

Jesse and Zenet were done with the playground they made for Zeck as Jesse and Zenet both looked around,''Where's Zeck Plitheon and Contestir?''Zenet asked and Jesse though.''Maybe Plitheon and Contestir are playing with him.''Jesse answered.

''We are here!''Contestir replied as Jesse and Zenet and they both saw that Contestir was holding a neathian ´boy in his hand. Even Plitheon looked at Contestir,''Are you sure that is Zeck?''Plitheon whispered to Contestir.

Contestir and Zeck both smiled at each other as Plitheon closed his eyes as he was ready to be scolded. Contestir gave Zenet the neathian boy as Jesse looked at the boy,''But it isn't Zeck Contestir this is a neathian boy!''Jesse said.

''Oh no now we will be scolded!''Plitheon thought as he went on his knees.''Please don't be mad on us as I know we failed as babysitters and I am sorry that I let Zeck out of my sight, and please forgive me!''Plitheon explained.

Contestir Jesse and Zenet sweatdropped as they looked at Plitheon,''This neathian boy is Zeck.''Zenet said. ''No it isn' this is a neathian boy we found.''Plitheon replied.

Then Contestir and Zenet laughed at Plitheon,''Zeck would you change back to your true form for mommy?''Zenet asked. As the neathian boy nodded and he then changed back to his true form in front of Plitheon's eyes.

Jesse and Plitheon were surprised to see this,''Wow I am impressed that our little boy can disguise himself as well.''Jesse said as Zenet hugged her little son. ''Mommy is very proud of you my little Zeck.''Zenet said.

End of Chaptor 14.

Next chaptor will be that Ren and Nurzak visiting Mason and Lena.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful day in Gundalia.

Today Ren and Emperor Nurzak decided to visit Mason and Lena to see them how they are doing lately.

Ren and Emperor Nurzak were standing by the door and Ren was knocking on the door, and Lena opened the door. ''Good morning Lena.''Ren and Nurzak both said. Lena smiled,''Good morning Emperor Nurzak and Ren, please come in.''Lena replied.

Both Emperor Nurzak and Ren as Lena led them to the living room and Ren sees that Mason was trying to teach some words with their six months old daughters. Linehalt saw he was holding a picturebook in his hand to show them. ''Look this is a picture of a flower.''Mason said as he showed the picture of the flower to Mana and Lona. Then both tried to speak,''Flo-wer.''Both Mana and Lona said.

Mason smiled at them,''Very good you two.''Mason said.

''He really is a good a father.''Emperor Nurzak thought as he looked at Mason, and Ren walked up to him,''Hey Mason how's going?''Ren asked as Mason turned around to see Ren. ''It is going very fine with the girls.''Mason answered.

Then Lena came with some tea and she put it on the table,''Would you like some tea Emperor Nurzak?''Lena asked. Emperor Nurzak nodded,''I like to Lena.''Emperor Nurzak answered as he sat by the table. And Mason was holding his daughters as he sat down on the couch.

Ren was sitting next to him as Mana and Lona looked at Ren and he was smiling at hem,''Hello you two.''Ren said. ''Ren.''Both Mana and Lona said as Ren was happy to hear that. ''Did you heard that Mason,both Mana and Lona just said my name.''Ren said. ''I am very proud of you two.''Mason said.

Both Mana and Lona smiled Ren as he smiled at them back,Lena gives Ren some tea,''Here's your tea Ren.''Lena said. ''Thanks Lena.''Ren replied.

Lena was sitting next to Mason as he handed Lona to Lena as she also had prepared some bottles for their daughters.

End of chaptor 15.

Next chaptor will be that Jesse and Zenet are teaching their son Zeck some words and to walk.


	16. Chapter 16

In Neathia was also a beautiful day.

Contestir was keeping a eye on Zeck as the little boy tried to stand up and he looked at the little six month old boy,''You are trying to walk little Zeck?''Contestir and Zeck nodded but then he trips as luckily Contestir caught him. ''I got you Zeck and do it carefully.''Contestir told the six month old boy.

Zeck only nodded and he smiled at Contestir. Then a minute later Contestir saw that Jesse came home from his work,''Zeck look your father came back home.''Contestir said. Then Jesse came outside and walked up to Contestir,''Contestir how's my little boy today?''Jesse asked. Contestir smiled,''Well little Zeck was trying to walk Jesse.''Contestir answered. Jesse looked and smiled at his son. ''So you want to learn to walk my little boy?''Jesse said as he kneeled down.

Inside the house..

Zenet was looking out of the window and she sees that Jesse was outside with their six months old son Zeck,''I better go outside as well to see what is going on.''Zenet thought. Plitheon also looked at them especially little Zeck.

In the garden Jesse kneeled down while Contestir was holding Zeck,''Alright Contestir let Zeck go and my son try to walk to your daddy.''Jesse said. Contestir nodded,''Alright then,and Zeck be careful and go to daddy.''Contestir said to the little boy. Then Zeck tried slowly to stand and he tried to take his first step. ''That's right my son come to Daddy!''Jesse said.

Zenet came out of the house and she walked up to Contestir,''Contestir is our little Zeck trying to walk?''Zenet asked. Contestir looked at her. ''That's right Zenet Zeck is trying to walk straight to his father.''Contestir answered.

Zeck was taking his first steps as Zenet watched her son was trying to walk on his own,''You can do it my son.''Zenet said. Then Zeck almost reached his father as he suddenly he trips on the ground and fell. ''Waarghh!''Zeck cried and both Jesse and Zenet walked up to their little boy. Zenet kneeled down and she picks her son up,''There there my son and don't cry you almost did it.''Zenet comforted her little son. Zeck then stopped crying as he was a bit sobbing and Jesse walked up to them.

''Don't cry my son you made me proud so please dont cry anymore.''Jesse said as he patted him on his hair. And Zeck stopped sobbing as he looked both at his father and smiled at him. ''Jesse is such a good father.''Zenet thought.

''Waarghh!''Zeck cried as he was hungry,''Zeck is hungry we better give his bottle now.''Zenet said. Jesse agreed and they both then went back inside the house.

Inside the house...

Zenet went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle as Jesse is trying to comfort his little son and he then cradled him as Zeck stopped crying. ''So is it good my son, and after feeding you I will show you a picture book I bought for your.''Jesse said.

A minute later Zenet came with the bottle and she sat next to Jesse,''Dear do you want to give Zeck his bottle ?''Zenet asked. Jesse smiled at her,''Of course I want to give our little boy his bottle as well.''Jesse answered. Zenet smiled and handed Jesse the bottle. ''Here is your bottle my son.''Jesse said as he gave his son the bottle.

Jesse held Zeck in his arms and Zeck was drinking his bottle slowly and Zenet sees that Jesse was happy with his son.

Zeck then finished with drinking as Jesse noticed that Zeck was smiling at his father, and then Jesse hugged his son close to him,''Now as I promised I show you a picture book for you my little son.''Jesse said as he took out a picture book of the bag.

Zenet then sat next to him,''Dear what kind of picture book is it?''Zenet asked and Jesse smiled,''It is a picture book about a family my sweetheart Zenet.''Jesse answered. Zeck also looked at the book as the little boy saw on the cover of the book a family on it. ''Dear look our son is looking at the book.''Zenet said.

Then Jesse opened the book as Zeck watched the picture of a neathian family,''Zeck what do you think as you see this picture.''Jesse said as he showed him the picture. As Zeck suddenly tried to say,''Da-ddy,mo-mmy.''Zeck said. Then both Jesse and Zenet had tears of joy in their eyes as both hugged their son,''Mommy and daddy are very proud of you!''Both Jesse and Zenet said as Zeck smiled both at his daddy and mommy.

Contestir and Plitheon watched this moment,''We are a great family don't you think Plitheon?''Contestir asked. And Plitheon looked at Contestir,''Well you're right Contestir both Jesse and Zenet are such good parents.''Plitheon answered.

''But that is not what I meant.''Contestir thought and sweatdropped.

The end..


End file.
